


Tripping For You

by kams_log



Series: Give Me That Punk [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas takes care of Dean, Dean takes care of Cas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Punk Dean, heck yes kissing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I'm the one patching you up after you tripped on thin air."</p><p>“Cas, I swear to God, if you don’t sit still I’m gonna’ hit you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t…” Cas glared, but then seemed to reconsider. “Wait, would you?”</p><p>“If you stop squirming, I guess we’ll never know,” Dean grumbled as he tightened the bandage around Cas’s arm. “How the hell’d you get so banged up anyway?”</p><p>Cas was nearly always the one to patch Dean up. He’d let Dean limp away from a fight with whatever was left of his pride, and then the moment they were behind closed doors Cas would fuss over his friend and put him back together.<br/>But this time, it was Dean taking care of Cas. Not for a fight, or for something explainable like walking into a wall or a freaking pole. </p><p>No. Cas freaking tripped on air. Who the hell did that? Apparently Cas, because Dean had to put him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping For You

**Author's Note:**

> random series i decided to pick up. heck yes all the punk!dean. 
> 
> not sure when I'll update this again. maybe every other week. basically updating as long as I have inspiration. so, if you want, send me headcanons/prompts?
> 
> hope you guys like it!

“Cas, I swear to God, if you don’t sit still I’m gonna’ hit you.”

“You wouldn’t…” Cas glared, but then seemed to reconsider. “Wait, would you?”

“If you stop squirming, I guess we’ll never know,” Dean grumbled as he tightened the bandage around Cas’s arm. “How the hell’d you get so banged up anyway?”

The situation they were in wasn’t the most uncommon. Dean was an infamous punk at school. He dressed in black; he had the piercings and jewelry. He was often getting into fights at school, barreling his way into situations that he wasn’t prepared for or in any position to fix. He would nearly always walk away with dark bruises across his body. Bloody noses weren’t uncommon either, or black eyes.

Cas was nearly always the one to patch Dean up. He’d let Dean limp away with whatever was left of his pride, and then the moment they were behind closed doors Cas would fuss over his friend and put him back together.

But this time, it was Dean taking care of Cas. Not for a fight, or for something explainable like _walking into a wall_ or a freaking _pole_. No. Cas freaking tripped on _air_. Who the hell did that? Apparently Cas, because Dean had to put him back together again.

“How bad is it?” Cas winced as he rolled his shoulders.

Dean pulled back and grabbed a leftover ice pack he’d grabbed when they made it back to Cas’s house. He pressed it against Cas’s jaw, and tried not to enjoy the way Cas leaned into the contact, moaning softly.

“Probably better than it looks,” Dean replied. Cas had a dark bruise blossoming along the bottom line of his jaw. A fat, square bandage sat at the base of his chin and he had a split lip from where he’d bitten too hard in the fall. He’d also somehow landed on his arm, probably spraining it in the collision with the asphalt. The small rocks had cut quite a few holes into him, requiring bandages.

“I can’t believe you tripped on air,” Dean said after a long moment.

Cas’s eyes fluttered closed and he nodded solemnly. “Better than being pummeled half to death.”

Dean winced at the reminder. Two weeks prior, Dean had gotten into a bigger fight than he’d prepared for. He’d had a noble cause this time. Four jerks had been picking on Cas after school hours. Something about his best friend’s bumble bee folder. Dean stood up for him, things got heated, and by the time it was over, he was so badly beaten that Cas literally had to carry him to the nurse’s office.

Cas had been unbearably sweet about the entire thing. Offering to get his friend anything he might need, wrapping him up in blankets that night when he stayed the night at Cas’s.

“Get me some cigarettes and we’ll call it even,” Dean had grumbled into a mound of pillows, but the words lacked venom. Cas had helped him kick the habit over a year ago. Cas had only huffed at him and threw him another pillow and blanket.

“Sorry Cas,” Dean mumbled, pulling the ice pack away from Cas’s face. Cas whined at the loss of contact, but opened his eyes to stare at his friend.

“It’s in the past Dean,” Cas replied. “It wasn’t your fault. You were only trying to defend me.”

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly. He handed the ice pack back to Cas and his friend pressed it against his forehead. Probably fighting back a headache from the fall. “But honestly. I know you’re clumsy Cas. But this has to be a new record. Even for you.”

Cas shook his head and leaned back against the sofa. “I don’t know what happened.”

“If you said you tripped on your shoelaces, maybe _then_ I’d understand,” Dean continued to tease. “But Cas, this has got to stop. You’re never this clumsy. Over the past few weeks alone, it’s like I can’t leave you for a second before you walk into something or hurt yourself. What’s up? I know you Cas. Is it stress? Grades? Those jerks that were hassling you?”

Cas shook his head slowly and sighed. “No. None of those things.”

“Then what is it?” Dean was exasperated. “You’re my best friend Cas. You’ve been there for me my entire life. When no one else stood up for me, you did. I trust you with everything. If something’s bothering you or worrying you, I just want you to trust me.”

“I trust you,” Cas said softly. Dean leaned back from his side of the sofa and watched Cas carefully.

“Then tell me,” Dean said. “What’s goin’ on, Cas?”

His friend looked deeply uncomfortable for several moments. He shifted awkwardly in his seat. His bright blue eyes looked everywhere in the room, expect to Dean.

Dean tried to remain silent. He wanted to give Cas time to speak. If something was up, then Cas would tell him. At least, that’s what Dean sincerely hoped. He didn’t know what he’d do if Cas didn’t trust him.

Cas was his best friend. He was the only person Dean could imagine giving everything for. His time, his money, hell. Even his life. Cas was everything to him. And to even think that Cas wouldn’t care to tell Dean what was hurting in his life made Dean’s heart ache.

But he understood Cas. They’d known each other since they were five. He knew that Cas didn’t feel the same way Dean did. Cas was a good friend. If Cas never wanted to be more than that, Dean could live with it. No matter how much he wished differently.

Cas sucked in a deep breath, shattering the silence that had fallen between them.

“I’m sorry Dean,” he whispered.

Dean’s heart fell. He hoped it didn’t show as he nodded slowly and looked away. “It’s okay, Cas.”

It wasn’t okay at all. Cas didn’t trust him. Dean could understand. Dean was a flight risk. He got into more trouble than he was worth, and Cas had always been the one pulling him out of the fire and putting him back together afterward. It was already a lot to ask of one person. Dean understood if Cas didn’t want to share more than he had to. Dean understood.

“No, you don’t understand,” Cas pressed, and suddenly fingers were cupping Dean’s face and forcing him to look back at his friend. Green eyes met blue and Dean gasped at their closeness. Cas had to only be a few inches from his face.

 _Don’t look at his lips, don’t look at his lips, don’t look at his—_ damn. Dean’s mouth went dry and he forced his gaze back up to meet Cas’s.

“I… I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you might not want to be my friend anymore.”

 _What_? Dean stared at his friend incredulously. He couldn’t possibly be insinuating… No, he couldn’t be. Dean was not that lucky. He was not that blessed.

But Cas’s gaze was insistent, and his fingers weren’t going anywhere. “I… I’ve been thinking about our friendship lately. And I realized, my feelings for you are… _more_ than what friendship allows. I don’t want it to affect our relationship if you don’t feel the same, but you’ve been my best friend since childhood, and I can’t imagine a future without you, so I just wanted to let you know how I felt and that I’d completely understand if you don’t feel the same—“

Dean didn’t give Cas a chance to finish. At first he was too stunned to speak or react. The words didn’t even register until Cas said ‘ _can’t imagine a future without you_.’ And like that, a switch was flipped.

Dean surged forward and pressed his lips to Cas’s. Cas gasped in surprise, but Dean barely noticed. All he could think was _Cas likes me, Cas likes me,_ holy shit Cas _likes me_.

Only moments later Cas was responding. Hands roamed, clothing was loosened, and by the time they separated to breathe Dean was half on top of Cas, and Cas’s lips were red and his face flushed. Dean decided he liked kiss-stricken Cas. There was nothing hotter in the entire universe.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that,” Dean laughed.

Cas stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “I should have said something sooner,” he said, sounding heartbroken at the confession.

That wouldn’t do at all. Dean kissed him again, laughing, and then pressed his face into Cas’s neck. “Shut up and kiss me. We’ve got lost time to make up for.”

“Yes sir,” Cas replied. Dean nearly growled. He kissed him again, and time was lost to them.

**Author's Note:**

> my fic blog: destielblessed.tumblr.com
> 
> my main blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
